


I'm not your plaything/i'm not your doormat

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Croc kinda regret it though, Doflamingo was in trouble and Crocodile came to his rescue, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, S&M, Thai Language, Thai fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "แกมันน่าขยะแขยง โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์เหยียดเสียงลอดออกจากริมฝีปากที่บิดเบี้ยวฉายแววรังเกียจ ก่อนยกเท้าตัวเองขึ้นเหยียบมือและแก่นกายของโดฟลามิงโก้ไปพร้อมๆกัน เสียงครางขบฟันแน่นหลุดออกจากปากคนเจ็บ"แกคิดว่าฉันเป็นใคร? เครื่องมือให้แกสุขสมทางเพศงั้นเรอะ" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามห้วน กดปลายเท้าขึ้นขยี้หลังมือที่พยายามป้องของลับ"ก็นะ.." โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดเสียงลอดไรฟันจากริมฝีปากที่ฉีกยิ้มกว้างบิดเบี้ยวเพราะความเจ็บปนเปกับอารมณ์ที่คึกคักขึ้นมาไม่ดูสภาพตัวเอง "ถ้าแกคิดจะส่งใบสมัครมาเป็นอีตัวในวังเดรสโรซ่า ฉันก็คงไม่ปฏิเสธ ไม่สิ ..จะตบรางวัลให้ซะจนแค่แกอ้าขาอยู่เฉยๆก็รวยกว่าทุกวันนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ ฟุฟุฟุ"





	I'm not your plaything/i'm not your doormat

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Mook and all the Dofladile fans in Thailand!

 

 

ทราย.. คร็อคโคไดล์..

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ปล่อยให้เม็ดทรายถาโถมทับใส่ตัว คันและแสบผิวที่แดงเถือกถูกไหม้ แต่ทราย.. ทรายเหมือนกับสวรรค์เมื่อเทียบกับไฟ

 

ทุกอย่างเหมือนสวรรค์เมื่อเทียบกับเพลิงที่ตั้งใจจะเผาให้ตายกันทั้งเป็น

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หลับตาลง และความทรงจำฉายเล่นซ้ำเหมือนกับฝันร้ายที่คอยหลอกหลอนสะบัดทิ้งไม่หลุด ความมืดสนิทหลังผ้าปิดตา เสียงร้องไห้ของน้องชาย เสียงอ้อนวอนคร่ำครวญของพ่อ เพลิงที่ร้อนระอุจนแทบได้กลิ่นไหม้ของผิวหนังตัวเอง ไฟที่ลุกไหม้ลามมอดไหม้เอาขนคิ้วไปจนเกือบสิ้น ฝ่ามือเล็กอ่อนแอกำแน่นโกรธเกลียดหนอนแมลงที่ควรแทบเท้าแต่กลับลุกฮือหมายฆ่าแกง

 

ทรายบนร่างค่อยๆปลิดปลิวออกจากร่าง เม็ดทรายที่แสบกร้านเสียดแผลค่อยๆลอยละล่องออกจากผิวแดงไหม้ ก่อเป็นรูปร่างมนุษย์นั่งข้างกาย พร้อมกับกลิ่นของยาสูบหวานอวลอยละล่องในอากาศเหือดแห้ง 

 

"ต่อให้รู้ว่าแกโง่แค่ไหน แต่ถูกจับเผาทั้งเป็นนี่เกินคำบรรยายไปหลายขุม" เสียงทุ้มต่ำแหบเป็นเอกลักษณ์ดังขึ้นข้างกายของโดฟลามิงโก้ที่ก่อนหน้าถูกมัดเผาทั้งเป็น 

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามหลังแว่นกันแดดสีสดลืมขึ้น คอที่ยังถูกผูกติดกับแท่นไม้ที่ล้มลงบนพื้นเอี้ยวหันเหลือบมองจระเข้ทราย ริมฝีปากเผยอขึ้นยิ้มกว้างพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะ "ฟุฟุฟุ ถ้าโง่แล้วทำให้จระเข้ขี้อายแบบแกโผล่หน้ามาก็เกินคุ้ม" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กลอกตาอย่างรำคาญกับคำหยอกเย้า เท้าถีบพลิกแท่นไม้ให้คว่ำลง ส่งให้ร่างที่ผูกติดก้มหน้าลงจูบดินที่ยังเกลื่อนด้วยเม็ดทราย โดฟลามิงโก้ส่งเสียงอู้อี้ประท้วง ขณะมือตะขอเย็นเฉียบสอดเข้าใต้เชือกที่รัดข้อมือสีแทนทึ้งจนขาดปลดปล่อยมือของคนร่างสูงให้เป็นอิสระ

 

"ลูกน้องแกอยู่ไหน" 

 

"แฟมิลี่" โดฟลามิงโก้แก้อย่างไม่รู้ตัว คำพูดหลุดออกจากปากโดยธรรมชาติแม้จะรู้ว่านั่นฟังดูน่าขันโดยเฉพาะกับคร็อคโคไดล์

 

จระเข้ทรายไม่ต่อปากต่อคำ ฮัมเสียงสั่นพร่าในลำคอพ่นลมหายใจออกจากจมูก ไม่พิศมัยคำที่คนเด็กกว่ายกย่องใช้กับลูกเรือ ถ้าจะมีอะไรที่พวกเขาต่างกันอย่างสิ้นเชิงก็ตรงนี้ คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่คิดให้ความสำคัญกับใครมากไปกว่าแค่เบี้ยบนกระดาน 

 

"เดี๋ยวคงมา" โดฟลามิงโก้อธิบาย พลิกตัวขึ้นลุกนั่ง มือที่เป็นอิสระแก้เชือกที่คอและเท้าของตัวเองทิ้งจากท่อนไม้ "ชิ.." มือสีแทนเลิกเสื้อตัวเองขึ้นเผยรอยกระสุนที่ไม่ทะลุออกจากร่าง เลือดไหลย้อมทั่วหน้าท้อง 

 

"กระสุนไคโรเซกิ หืม?" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยถามน้ำเสียงไม่ปิดบังความสนใจที่หาได้ยินยาก มือขวายื่นออกไปแตะเค้นที่แผลของอีกฝ่าย กดนิ้วโป้งลงบนรูเหวอะหวะ โดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟันกับสัมผัสที่ทำให้แผลช้ำกว่าเดิม หินไคโรเซกิที่อยู่ในร่างทิ้งให้ตัวเองอยู่ใต้ความเมตตาของจระเข้เลือดเย็น ไร้เรี่ยวแรงจะป้องกันตัวหากอีกฝ่ายคิดจะฆ่ากันให้แดดิ้น

 

"หวังว่าคนของแกจะมีใครที่ไม่ได้กินผลปีศาจ" คร็อคโคไดล์ยกมือออกจากปากแผลของคนเจ็บ คิ้วขมวดย่นไม่พอใจกับความรู้สึกที่หินไคโรเซกิมอบให้เพียงแค่ปลายนิ้วเฉียดเฉี่ยวเข้าใกล้ มนุษย์ทรายพ่นควันออกจากปากก่อนจะยันเข่าขึ้นลุกยืน โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่รีรอรีบเอื้อมมือหมายคว้าข้อมือคร็อคโคไดล์ แต่กลับปัดโดนเพียงร่างทรายที่กระจายฟุ้งหนีจากสัมผัสและการฉุดรั้งของคนเจ็บ

 

ร่างในเสื้อคลุมสีเขียวเข้มสะบัดตัวหันหลังย่ำเท้าออกเดินอย่างไร้ความสนใจ ไม่คิดจะเอี้ยวหันกลับมามองคนที่ยื่นมือค้างในอากาศแม้หางตา ปลายรองเท้าสีดำขลับมันเงางามเขี่ยซากศพที่เกลื่อนกลาดแห้งเป็นมัมมี่เพราะพลังของตัวเองออกให้พ้นทาง 

 

นิ้วสีแทนขยับพยายามเรียกด้ายของตัวเองออกมารั้งคนเดินหนีตามสัญชาตญาณ แต่ไร้ผลเพราะกระสุนหินไคโรเซกิที่ท้องดูดเอาพลังไปทั้งหมด โดฟลามิงโก้ลดมือลง ขบฟันกรอด เปล่งเสียงเอ่ยคำขอก่อนที่ร่างนั้นจะกลายเป็นทรายหายลับไป "อยู่เป็นเพื่อนที" 

 

คำขอทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์ชะงักเท้า เอี้ยวตัวกลับมา นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเหลือบลงเหยียดมองคนนั่งที่กุมแผลตัวเองห้ามเลือด เหงื่อผุดพรายเต็มขมับโดฟลามิงโก้ รอยยิ้มกว้างที่มักน่าครั่นคร้ามจืดลงสนิทเรียกมุมปากของคร็อคโคไดล์ยกขึ้นกระตุกเหยียดกว้าง

 

"บอกเหตุผลมาสักข้อที่ฉันควรเสียเวลากับแกมากไปกว่าที่เสียไปแล้ว" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่เคยได้มาง่าย และโดฟลามิงโก้ยอมรับการเล่นตัวของมันมาหลายปีดีดัก เรียนรู้จะไม่รู้สึกเจ็บใจยามถูกจระเข้หัวดื้อเอ่ยคำปฏิเสธ ฝึกปรือที่จะคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองอยู่ร่ำไป อย่างเช่นตอนนี้ หากคร็อคโคไดล์คิดว่านี่เป็นการเสียเวลาจริง มันก็ต้องอันตรธานหายไปแล้ว ที่มันยังอยู่ ก็เพราะคร็อคโคไดล์อยากอยู่ ไม่ว่าปากมันจะว่าอะไร

 

"เพราะแกเคยสัญญาไว้" 

 

"ฉันสัญญาอะไรกับสวะแบบแกไม่ยักจำได้"  

 

"โอ้ ไม่เอาน่า อย่าบอกว่าแกเลือกผลทรายไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับที่ฉัน'ไม่ชอบ'ไฟ คร็อคโคไดล์ ฟุฟุฟุ จะปากแข็งไปถึงไหน" อย่างที่บอก จะคบกับคร็อคโคไดล์ให้ไม่เจ็บก็ต้องหลงตัวเองว่ามันแคร์ ที่เหลือก็แค่หลอกอีกฝ่ายให้เชื่อแบบนั้นด้วยก็เป็นอันเสร็จพิธี ส่วนความจริงก็เป็นเรื่องขี้ประติ๋ว ไม่สลักสำคัญอะไร ถ้าโดฟลามิงโก้ทำให้ปากหนักๆของอสรพิษในหนองน้ำอย่างคร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยในสิ่งที่อยากได้ยินได้

 

จระเข้ทรายเหยียดยิ้มกว้างขบขัน ซิการ์ในปากปล่อยควันคลุ้งโขมง "ถ้าฉันรู้ว่าแก'กลัว'ไฟ ฉันคงกินผลเพลิงไม่ก็ผลลาวาแทนไปแล้ว ใครจะไม่อยากเห็นแกตัวสั่นระริกใต้ฝ่าเท้า ..ไม่ใช่ฉันคนหนึ่งแน่" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้กระตุกยิ้มกลับให้คนปากร้าย "ฟุฟุฟุ งั้นฉันก็คงกินผลวารี" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้วหัวเราะดังลั่นจนต้องคีบซิการ์ไว้ระหว่างนิ้ว "แกพยายามจะบอกว่าฉันกลัวน้ำหรืออะไร.. เผื่อแกไม่สังเกต ฉันเกลียดฝนเพราะพลังทรายนี่ ส่วนน้ำทะเลก็รู้ๆกันอยู่" จระเข้ทรายผายมือขวาที่ติดซิการ์ไปด้วยออกอย่างเกียจคร้าน "ไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่านั้น" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้างโคลงหัวยั่วเย้าคนที่ยืนคร่อมหัว กระแอ้มไอก่อนจะดัดเสียงล้อคนยโส "ช.. ช่วยฉันด้วย ดอฟฟี่~ ช่วยฉันที" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ขมวดคิ้วแน่น มือตะขอสีทองข้างซ้ายกระตุกวืด แต่ใบหน้ายังเรียบนิ่งปฏิเสธความทรงจำที่คนเด็กกว่าสื่อถึงด้วยการล้อเลียน "ฉันไม่รู้ว่าแกพยายามจะสื่ออะไรด้วยเสียงน่าสมเพชนั่น"

 

"คือว่าแบบนี้นะ.. ฟุฟุฟุ สักยี่สิบปีก่อนถ้าฉันจำไม่ผิด มันมีไอ้เด็กคนหนึ่ง โตกว่าฉันไม่เท่าไหร่แต่อีโก้นี่มันแบบว่าสูงซะยิ่งกว่าคนบนแมรี่จัวร์ ฉันก็ไม่รู้จะพูดยังไงเหมือนกัน ปากมันพล่ามบอกจะเป็นจ้าวโจรสลัดแถมไม่ได้กินผลปีศาจ แต่กลับตกน้ำป๋อมแป๋มร้องให้ฉันที่มันดูถูกว่ายังไม่หย่านมแถมกินผลปีศาจช่วย" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้อดกลั้วหัวเราะและใส่อารมณ์ลงในเรื่องเล่าของตัวเองไม่ได้ ร่างเขาสั่นสะเทือนทำเอากระสุนที่ฝังอยู่ในท้องเจ็บระยำตำบอนไปหมด แต่ก็คุ้มค่าก็การได้เห็นใบหน้าของคร็อคโคไดล์ปุเลี่ยนเหมือนคนกินของแสลง 

 

"แก.. เพ้อเจ้อ" มือขวายกซิการ์แตะริมฝีปากแก้เก้อ

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ ก็อาจจะ.. ไม่ลองเล่าในมุมมองแกบ้างล่ะ?" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงทุ้มพร่าในลำคอก่อนตวัดเสียงห้วนรำคาญ ฟันกัดกรอดบนมวนซิการ์จนเป็นรอยเคี้ยว "ฉันไม่เคยเรียกแกว่าดอฟฟี่"

 

แก้มขาวไม่สมเป็นคนแดนทะเลทรายขึ้นสีเรื่อทันทีที่คำแก้ตัวหลุดออกไป

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะลั่นจนเจ็บไปทั้งร่าง กัดฟันร้องโอ้ยออกมาขัดอารมณ์ขันของตัวเอง แต่จะไม่ให้ขำได้ยังไง ในเมื่อจากคำกล่าวหาทั้งหมดนั่น คร็อคโคไดล์เลือกจะแก้ตัวว่าไม่เคยเรียกเขาด้วยชื่อเล่น 

 

นายน้อยของดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่หลับตาลงพยายามนึกภาพของคร็อคโคไดล์วัยสิบหก สมัยนั่นเขาอายุแค่สิบเอ็ดขวบ เลือดของพ่อยังกรุ่นติดมือไม่จาง เทรโบลกับทุกคนยังไม่มีเงินที่จะซื้อปราสาทหลังใหม่ให้เขาอยู่ ยังเร่ร่อนไปตามท้องถนน ยังเลือดตกยางออกกับพวกหนอนแมลงที่ไม่รู้จักที่ต่ำที่สูงพยายามจะเสร็จสิ่งที่พวกมันเริ่มในคืนที่ฮาคิแห่งราชันย์ของเขาตื่น

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ช่วยเขาไว้ หลายครั้งต่อหลายครั้งยามที่แฟมิลี่คาดสายตา

 

_"ฟังให้ดีไอ้เด็กโง่.. ถ้าแกติดอยู่ในกองไฟอีก เรียกฉันก็พอ ไม่ต้องฆ่าคนไปค่อนเมืองก็ได้ แกอยากให้ทหารเรือแห่กันมาหรือไง กับอีไฟแค่นี้ จะสักกี่รอบฉันก็จะดับให้แกเอง"_

_คร็อคโคไดล์มอมแมม แก้มเต็มไปด้วยเขม่าควัน คิ้วขมวดม่น_

_"แกจะร้องไห้ทำซากอะไร พวกคนที่แกล้งแกก็ตายหมดแล้ว ไฟก็ดับไปแล้ว"_

_"หุบปาก โดฟลามิงโก้ ฉันจะไม่อยู่เป็นเพื่อนถ้าแกยังขี้แยแบบนี้"_

เกือบยี่สิบปีผ่านมา แต่โดฟลามิงโก้ยังจำไอ้เด็กอายุมากกว่าที่เที่ยวทำตัวใหญ่โตนั่นได้ขึ้นใจ คนอื่นๆในแฟมิลี่ไม่เคยชอบมัน แต่เขากลับติดแจ อยากได้ อยากครอบครอง ในขณะที่อีกฝ่ายไม่เคยรับเยื่อใยมาอยู่ใต้ชื่อดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่ เย่อหยิ่งและเล่นตัวเป็นที่หนึ่ง ทุกครั้งที่โดฟลามิงโก้กะจะตัดใจให้เลิกคลั่งไคล้ บางครั้งถึงขั้นคิดส่งคนไปกำจัดมันให้จบๆเรื่อง คร็อคโคไดล์ก็ดันโผล่อยู่ผิดที่ผิดเวลาอยู่เรื่อย พบกันแต่ในเวลาแบบนี้ ที่เขาอ่อนแอจนแทบบ้า กำแพงที่สร้างขึ้นเพื่อปกป้องตัวเองหลุดร่อน เผยความรู้สึกที่ไม่ควรมีออกไปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า อ่อนไหวกับการกระทำของจระเข้ทรายที่ไม่เราะร้ายเหมือนปาก ปล่อยให้คร็อคโคไดล์ทำเหมือนตัวเองเป็นของเล่น จะผลักจะเตะไปที่ไหนก็ได้ตามแต่ใจ ขอเพียงแค่ท้ายที่สุดมันแสดงกิริยารักใคร่กลับมา จะตบหัวกันกี่รอบก็ได้ ถ้ามันยอมลูบหลังกันบ้างนานๆที

 

โดฟลามิงโก้รู้ว่าควรกำจัดอีกฝ่ายทิ้ง แต่ใจกลับอดไม่ได้

 

"ฉันไม่เคยสัญญาอะไรกับแก" คร็อคโคไดล์พูดเสียงเรียบ "หรือไม่มันก็ไม่สำคัญพอให้จดจำ แกเลือกเอาแล้วกันว่าแบบไหนแน่" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เชิดคางเชยขึ้นลืมตามองคนที่ยืนคร่อมหัว ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากจะลุกขึ้นยืนคร่อมหัวมันกลับ ขอแค่เอาหินไคโรเซกิออกจากร่างได้ เขาจะตอบแทนคร็อคโคไดล์ให้สาสม ยึดมันติดกับพื้น เล่นด้วยจนกว่ามันจะอ้อนวอนให้หยุด แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่ายามนัยน์ตาสีอำพันเจ้ายศเจ้าอย่างนั่นเหยียดทอดสายลงมองเหมือนเขาต้อยต่ำกว่าซะเต็มประดา ทำให้เกิดอารมณ์ดีนัก ขนาดกระสุนไคโรเซกิในกายที่ทำร่างกายด้านชาไร้ความรู้สึกก็กลบไม่อยู่

 

คร็อคโคไดล์โคลงหัวเมื่อเสียงหายใจของโดฟลามิงโก้ดังกระเส่าผิดจังหวะกว่าที่เคย อดหลุบสายตาลงต่ำมองแผลมันที่ท้องไม่ได้ กระสุนไคโรเซกิหายาก ไม่มีใครโง่ผลิตกันให้สิ้นเปลือง เหมือนเอาเพชรพลอยมาทำอาวุธ แต่ปกติถ้าไม่ใช่สายโลเกียต่อให้เป็นกระสุนธรรมดาก็ต้องระวังตัวอยู่แล้ว ที่โดฟลามิงโก้สะเพร่าขนาดนี้ก็คงเพราะพึ่งผลด้ายมากไป ไม่คิดว่าจะมีอะไรทะลุทะลวงผ่านใยแมงมุมของมันมาได้

 

ยิ่งอยู่นาน อีโก้ก็ยิ่งมาก ตามมาด้วยความประมาท

 

"คร็อคโคไดล์~" โดฟลามิงโก้เรียก ทำให้คนกินผลทรายเงยหน้ากลับขึ้นมาสบแว่นตาสจัดจ้าน ใบหน้าคมแกร่งกร้านของคนอายุน้อยกว่าฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ขณะขมับตึงเส้นเลือดปูดโปน เหงื่อไหลย้อยเพราะแผลที่ช่วงท้อง "ไม่ใช่ทุกวันนะที่แกมีโอกาสจะทำอะไรฉันก็ได้" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ขมวดคิ้วลงไม่มั่นใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจะพูดอะไรจนกระทั่งมือขวาของคนเด็กกว่าล้วงเข้าไปใต้กางเกง นวดคลึงสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างใต้นั้นอย่างหน้าไม่อาย 

 

แก้มสีแทนขี้นสีชมพูเล็กน้อย ลมหายใจที่ตอนแรกคร็อคโคไดล์คิดว่ากระเส่าเพราะบาดแผลดังขี้นอีก แผงอกสีแทนกำยำกระเพื่อม เส้นเลือดบนขมับเต้นตุบตุบตามชีพจรที่รัวขึ้นเมื่อคร็อคโคไดล์เหยียดสายตาลงมองฉายแววรังเกียจการกระทำต่ำทราม ต้องเป็นพวกจิตหลุดขนาดไหนถึงมีอารมณ์ในสถานการณ์เทือกนี้

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มท้าทายยั่วอารมณ์คร็อคโคไดล์ แก่นกายที่นวดคลึงในกำมือค่อยๆแข็งขืนขึ้นมา แต่ก็ยังปวกเปียก แค่มือของตัวเองกับสายตาดูถูกกันของคร็อคโคไดล์ยังไม่พอ 

 

และก็ได้อย่างใจ เมื่อรองเท้าหนังสีดำขลับของจระเข้ทรายเลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ ดันน่องขาให้ฉีกออกจากกัน

 

"แกมันน่าขยะแขยง โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์เหยียดเสียงลอดออกจากริมฝีปากที่บิดเบี้ยวฉายแววรังเกียจ ก่อนยกเท้าตัวเองขึ้นเหยียบมือและแก่นกายของโดฟลามิงโก้ไปพร้อมๆกัน เสียงครางขบฟันแน่นหลุดออกจากปากคนเจ็บ

 

"แกคิดว่าฉันเป็นใคร? เครื่องมือให้แกสุขสมทางเพศงั้นเรอะ" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามห้วน กดปลายเท้าขึ้นขยี้หลังมือที่พยายามป้องของลับ

 

"ก็นะ.." โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดเสียงลอดไรฟันจากริมฝีปากที่ฉีกยิ้มกว้างบิดเบี้ยวเพราะความเจ็บปนเปกับอารมณ์ที่คึกคักขึ้นมาไม่ดูสภาพตัวเอง "ถ้าแกคิดจะส่งใบสมัครมาเป็นอีตัวในวังเดรสโรซ่า ฉันก็คงไม่ปฏิเสธ ไม่สิ ..จะตบรางวัลให้ซะจนแค่แกอ้าขาอยู่เฉยๆก็รวยกว่าทุกวันนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ ฟุฟุฟุ"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ขมวดคิ้วลงเพียงเล็กน้อย ไม่ได้หวังจะได้ยินคำตอบที่ต่างออกไปจากปากคนวิปริตอย่างโดฟลามิงโก้ แต่พอได้ยินเสียงของมันด้วยหูตัวเอง กับรอยยิ้มเหยียดกว้างเป็นทองไม่รู้ร้อนบนใบหน้าไอ้นกโง่ มันก็ชวนให้ลงไม้ลงมือสั่งสอนกว่าที่คิด 

 

"ฉันจะเอาแกให้ทั่ววัง จนแกต้องเดินขาถ่างอ้าซ่าไปตลอดชีวิต ฟังดูไม่เลวใช่มั้ยล่ะ ฟุฟุฟุ"

 

"แกมันวอนไม่รู้เวล่ำเวลา โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์ยกมือขึ้นคีบซิการ์ออกมาพักระหว่างนิ้ว นัยน์ตาจดจ้องรอยยิ้มกว้างบนใบหน้าสีแทนที่ท้าทายกันสุดฤทธิ

 

แต่เอาเถอะ ถ้ามันอยากเจ็บตัว เขาก็พร้อมจะทำให้มันรู้สึกเสียใจที่ร้องขอ

 

"ขอบคุณฉันซะเถอะ ที่ยอมเสียเวลาสั่งสอนไอ้นกวิปริตอย่างแก" คร็อคโคไดล์ลงน้ำหนักทั้งส้นเท้ากระทืบลงบนปลายท่อนลำของคนที่นั่งอยู่กับพื้นบี้ติดดิน

 

ร่างใหญ่โตของโดฟลามิงโก้สั่นสะท้าน รอยยิ้มเปลี่ยนเป็นขบฟันแน่นด้วยความเจ็บ เหงื่อไหลคล้อยจากหน้าผากกว้าง นายน้อยแห่งดอนฆีโฮเต้รู้ดีว่าคร็อคโคไดล์โหดร้ายได้แค่ไหนเวลาเขาเปิดปากร้องขอ มันเป็นซาดิสซ์ ทำท่ารังเกียจแต่ดูหว่างขามันสิ อะไรกันหนอที่ดุนดันเนื้อกางเกงออกมานูนเนินนำหน้าของๆเขา

 

จะไม่ให้คิดได้ยังไงว่าเขากับคร็อคโคไดล์ถูกสร้างมาเพื่อให้คู่กัน

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ยกเท้าออกจากท่อนเอ็นที่ปวดชาช้ำชอก หลังมือที่แดงเถือกเป็นรอย ไม่ทันโดฟลามิงโก้จะได้พัก รองเท้าหนังสีดำก็เหวี่ยงขึ้นเตะซี่โครงคนเจ็บ ความปวดแปลบสะท้านไปทั่วร่างที่ถูกกระสุนไคโรเซกิฝังอยู่ ก่อนจะโดนเตะเข้าที่ท้องอีกระลอก โดฟลามิงโก้ล้มลงโก่งคอขย้อนสำลักน้ำลายตัวเองที่ปนกับเลือดออกมาเป็นสีชมพู รองเท้าคร็อคโคไดล์เลื่อนขึ้นเหยียบเข้าข้างลำคอจนแก้มติดกับพื้นสกปรก น้ำลายที่สำลักไหลขึ้นจมูกแสบสัน ไม่อาจขย้อนออกเมื่อโดนเหยียบให้อยู่กับที่ เขากัดฟันเอื้อมมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นกอบกุมข้อเท้าของจระเข้ทรายใจดำ ทอนแรงของฝ่าเท้าที่กดน้ำหนักมาเหมือนอยากเอาให้กระดูกคอหักเป็นสองท่อน พยายามออกแรงบิดข้อเท้าให้คร็อคโคไดล์ล้มลงกับพื้นแล้วขึ้นคร่อมแทนอย่างทุกครั้ง แต่เพราะหินไคโรเซกิ.. โดฟลามิงโก้ทำได้แค่สู้กลับให้หลอดลมยังมีช่องว่างหายใจเข้าออกไหว กระดูกคอยังไม่หักเป็นเสี่ยง เส้นเลือดยังสูบฉีดขึ้นไปในสมองไม่ให้ขาดอ็อกซิเจน --นั่นก็ปาฏิหาริย์มากพอแล้ว

 

ฉิบ เวลาอย่างนี้โดฟลามิงโก้อยากมีเซฟเวิร์ดสักคำสองคำระหว่างตัวเองกับคร็อคโคไดล์ หินไคโรเซกิทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกยังกับผ้าขี้ริ้วเน่าๆ สิ่งที่คิดว่าสนุกเริ่มจะไม่สนุกอย่างที่คิด

 

"คร็อค.." 

 

ทันทีที่อ้าปาก ทรายเป็นกุรุสก็ลอยเข้าเต็มปาก เท้ามันอีกข้างกลายเป็นทรายเหยียบบนลิ้นที่พยายามคายแล้วก็ถุยรสสากประแล่มออกมา แต่ไม่เป็นผล 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ส่งเสียงอื้ออึงพยายามจะพูดทั้งที่ทรายเต็มปาก ลำคอถูกเหยียบอยู่ใต้รองเท้าหนังสีดำขลับ ท่าทีน่าสมเพชของอดีตเผ่ามังกรฟ้าเรียกคร็อคโคไดล์ให้กระตุกยิ้มมุมปาก ท่อนลำใต้กางเกงแน่นนูนบนเนื้อผ้าจนต้องเลื่อนมือที่คีบซิการ์อยู่ลงปลดกระดุมและซิบกางเกงออกให้ของข้างใต้ได้หายใจ มือรั้งขอบกางเกงและชั้นในคาไว้ที่สะโพก 

 

"อื้อออาอ้าอาอืมมห์" โดฟลามิงโก้พยายามจะพูด นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเหลือบจ้องแก่นกายของคร็อคโคไดล์เป็นประกายกรุ้มกริ่ม ไม่ทุกข์ร้อนกับความเจ็บ

 

"อยากได้ หืมม?" จระเข้ทรายถาม ยกเท้าออกจากลำคออีกฝ่าย มือที่คีบซิการ์ไว้ระหว่างนิ้วโป้งและนิ้วชี้รูดท่อนเอ็นของตัวเองไปมา น้ำหล่อลื่นที่ปริ่มจากหัวเห็ดฉาบเยิ้มไปทั่วอาวุธล่อตาล่อใจอุ้งปากของโดฟลามิงโก้ที่น้ำลายสอออกมายกใหญ่

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ชักรองเท้าหนังตัวเองออกจากปากโดฟลามิงโก้ก่อนที่จะเปียกโชกจนสูญเสียคุณสมบัติของโลเกีย คนเด็กกว่ารีบถุยน้ำลายตาม ไล่เม็ดทรายที่ยังค้างคาออกจากปาก ก่อนฝืนเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ส่งเสียงครางเจ็บแผลเบาๆขณะพลิกตัวขึ้นคุกเข่าสี่ขาอย่างหมดท่า รอยรองเท้าแดงกล่ำประทับที่ลำคอหนา ผมบลอนด์สั้นยุ่งเหยิง ขาแว่นข้างหนึ่งบิดผิดรูป เลนส์สีสดมัวหมองไปด้วยเศษทรายและขี้ดิน เลือดหยดตึ๋งๆ ชายเสื้อที่หน้าท้องย้อมสีแดงฉาน ใบหน้าสีแทนซีดเซียว ริมฝีปากไร้สีชาดประดับประดา เหงื่อผุดออกมาเต็มขมับและไรผม

 

"ใครจะไม่อยากกลืนกินของๆแกกันเล่า คร็อคโค่~" โดฟลามิงโก้เปล่งเสียงพร่ากระเส่า เชิดหน้าขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าข้างหนึ่งลอดจากแว่นที่เอียงผิดรูปเหลือบมองคร็อคโคไดล์อย่างปรารถนา

 

ลูกกระเดือกคร็อคโคไดล์ขยับกลืนน้ำลาย มือที่รูดท่อนเอ็นเผลอชะงัก ซิการ์ที่คีบอยู่ปลายนิ้วเกือบร่วงหลุดมือ สภาพโดฟลามิงโก้ชวนเร้าอารมณ์จนเผลอขบเม้มเลียริมฝีปาก ยิ่งบวกกับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้างดงามที่เหลือบขึ้นพ้นแว่น คร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกแก่นกายที่หว่างขายิ่งได้ที่ หัวใจเต้นแรงราวกับกลองศึก

 

มือของคนใช้ผลด้ายยันตัวเองกับพื้นข้างหนึ่ง อีกข้างกดแผลระยำจากกระสุนไคโรเซกิ คลานสามขาเข้าหาจระเข้ทรายที่ยืนจังก้าหัวใจเต้นระส่ำเบื้องหลังมาดที่สงบนิ่ง

 

"รู้มั้ย" โดฟลามิงโก้เกริ่นกลั้วหัวเราะเบาๆในลำคอ เหนื่อยอ่อน ทรมาน แต่ก็ดื้อรั้น ไม่คิดยอมลงอยู่ใต้แทบเท้าท่านเซอร์ทะเลทรายซะทีเดียว

 

"รู้อะไร?" จระเข้ทรายถามกลับ ไม่อยากกระพริบตาเพราะเกรงจะคาดกับสภาพอีกฝ่ายที่คลานเป็นหมาไปแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หายใจหอบ รู้สึกหัวตัวเองโหวงพิกล นิ้วของฝ่ามือที่กดแผลอยู่นั้นกระดิกตามสัญชาตญาณพยายามจะใช้พลังของผลด้ายเย็บสมานแผลให้เข้ากัน แต่ก็เปล่าประโยชน์ พลังเขาไม่ทำงาน เหมือนมันไม่เคยมีอยู่ โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกเหมือนคนพิการ

 

แผลแค่นี้จิ๊บๆแต่พอเป็นหินไคโรเซกิเฮงซวย ก็รู้สึกจะตายให้ได้ ทั้งที่รู้ว่าร่างกายตัวเองทนทานได้มากกว่านั้น 

 

"ว่าไง" คร็อคโคไดล์เร่งเร้าคำตอบจากปากคนเจ็บ มือละจากแก่นกายตัวเองยกขึ้นสูบซิการ์ที่คาอยู่ระหว่างนิ้ว ก่อนพ่นควันออกมาเต็มหน้าคนที่ยืดแผ่นหลังขึ้น เปลี่ยนจากท่าหมอบคลานมาเป็นนั่งคุกเข่า หลังและหน้าท้องคุดคู้เล็กน้อยหมดมาดสง่าอย่างปกติเพราะเจ็บแผล เลือดของมันไหลนองเปรอะหน้าขา เหงื่อเม็ดใหญ่ๆผุดพรายขึ้นเต็มร่าง นัยน์ตาหลังแว่นกันแดดสอดส่องรอบกาย ลิ้นแลบขึ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่แห้งผากผิดกับด้านในที่น้ำลายสอราวกับเชื้อเชิญให้สอดใส่กระแทกท่อนลำลงไป

 

"คนของฉันอาจจะโผล่มาตอนไหนก็ได้" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก เหยียดมือที่ว่างจากการกดแผลออกไปข้างหน้า เข้าหาแก่นกายของคร็อคโคไดล์หมายปรนนิบัติให้

 

"แล้ว..?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามกลับแบบไม่ใส่ใจ มือตะขอเลื่อนปัดมือสีแทนของโดฟลามิงโก้ทิ้งก่อนถึงตัว คิ้วขมวดดุคนที่กระเหี้ยนกระหือรือไม่รอคำสั่ง รองเท้าหนังก้าวออกไปเหยียบของอีกฝ่ายซ้ำเป็นการลงโทษ คนที่คุกเข่าครางเสียงพร่ากลับมาเสนาะหวานหู ทั้งเจ็บปวดและกระเส่าเสียวซ่าน

 

"ไม่ใช้มือ โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์บอก "แกรู้ดีว่าต้องทำยังไง"

 

นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเหยียดลงมองคนผมทองที่ผงกหัวเบาๆ โดฟลามิงโก้เงยหน้าเหยียดยิ้มกว้างเหมือนไม่รู้สึกรู้สากับแผลและสถานการณ์ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าที่พ้นแว่นกันแดดเอียงกระเท่เร่กระตือรือร้นจนน่าหมั่นไส้

 

เป้ากางเกงสีสดมอมคราบขี้ดินจากพื้นรองเท้าคร็อคโคไดล์ เฉอะแฉะเป็นดวงๆเปื้อนคราบน้ำหล่อลื่น

 

"ตามบัญชาของแกเลย อะไรก็ได้" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก อ้าปากกว้างเลียลิ้นสากของมันไปตามริมฝีปากอย่างล่อตาล่อใจ ยั่วยวนกระสันเสี้ยนที่จะปรนเปรอ จนอดไม่ได้ที่จะยกเท้าออกให้ง่ายๆ ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายโน้มตัวเข้ามา มือหยิบป้อนในสิ่งที่มันต้องการ แว่นตาสีสดที่ไม่สมประกอบร่วงลงบนตักของคนเจ็บ กระดอนลงบนพื้น และโดฟลามิงโก้ไม่สนใจที่จะหยิบขึ้นมา ทำเพียงยื่นหน้าออกไป อ้าปากแตะอวัยวะที่คร็อคโคไดล์ถือในมือ

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หลุดปากครางเสียงกระเส่าทันทีที่ลิ้นสากราวแมวยักษ์ตวัดเลียชิมน้ำหล่อลื่นที่เคลือบท่อนลำเงาเป็นประกาย ก่อนโดฟลามิงโก้จะเผยอริมฝีปากซีดขึ้นออมอมลงไปทั้งท่อนลำดูดคลึงอย่างกระสันอยาก มือตะขอที่อุ่นร้อนเพราะตากแดดคล้องคอสีแทนไว้ไม่ให้หนี ดันกระทุ้งแก่นกายในปากให้แตะผนังลำคออีกฝ่าย อีกมือลดมาขยุ้มเรือนผมบลอนด์ของคนที่คุกเข่าอยู่

 

"ดี.. ดีมาก" คร็อคโคไดล์ชมเชย ก่อนหลุดเสียงครางพร่า

 

แต่คนถูกชมเชยตอบกลับไม่ได้ แค่จะเหยียดยิ้มยังไม่ได้เมื่อท่อนลำขนาดใหญ่เอาพื้นที่ในปากไปเกือบหมด ทำได้แต่เหลือบนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าขึ้นมองคร็อคโคไดล์ที่เหยียดสายตาลงตอบสนองเกมจ้องตา

 

นัยน์ตาสีอำพันจ้องมองราวกับว่าเขาเป็นนางบำเรอที่มีค่าที่สุดในจักรวาล _ต้อยต่ำแต่ล้ำค่า_

 

ไอ้นั่นของโดฟลามิงโก้กระดกอย่างใคร่อยากบ้าง แน่นขนัดขยับขยายอย่างน่าอาย สะโพกขยับกระเด้าลมขณะกำลังใช้ปากให้อีกคน

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กัดซิการ์ตัวเองจนตัวมวนยุ่ยพยายามระงับเสียงครางตัวเอง ยาเส้นรสขมปริออกแตะโดนลิ้น แต่ไม่อาจขัดอารมณ์ที่เกือบแตะถึงจุดสุดยอด

 

เซ็กซ์กับโดฟลามิงโก้ว่าดีแล้ว แต่เทียบไม่ได้เลยกับตอนนี้ 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ทนต่อไปอีกไม่ไหว ทุกอย่าง ความสะใจที่ได้เห็นโดฟลามิงโก้คุกเข่าศิโรราบไร้ทางสู้ ปนเปกับความเสียวสะท้านที่ท่อนลำ ไม่สามารถอัดอั้นไว้อีกได้ คร็อคโคไดล์ชักออกจากริมฝีปากที่ดูดรั้งแทบไม่ยอมปล่อย แตกน้ำขาวขุ่นใส่ใบหน้ามอมแมมของโดฟลามิงโก้ 

 

"อึ่ก"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หายใจหอบ ถอนมือตะขอจากคอสีแทนของโดฟลามิงโก้ที่ขึ้นรอยแดง คนเจ็บยกฝ่ามือตัวเองปาดน้ำบนใบหน้า แลบลิ้นเลีย ลูกกระเดือกใต้คอสีแทนขยับกระเพื่อม ยิ่งเชื่องช้าเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งพานให้คร็อคโคไดล์กลืนน้ำลายได้ลำบากมากเท่านั้น

 

"ฉันทำให้แกรู้สึกดีสุดๆไปเลยสิท่า" โดฟลามิงโก้บอกปลายเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะฟุฟุฟุเบาๆ เสียงแปร่งแหบพร่าจากการออรัลแฝงความเหนื่อยล้าเต็มทน ร่างของราชาแห่งโลกมืดเหมือนจะล้มลงสลบเหมือดเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ ความปากดีไม่ได้เท่ากับการไม่เป็นอะไรมาก

 

ยิ่งโดฟลามิงโก้ปากดีแค่ไหน แปลว่ามันใกล้จะตายเท่านั้น

 

มือที่เหนียวน้ำกามอดีตเผ่ามังกรฟ้าลดลงปลดกางเกงตัวเองและควักไอ้หนูตัวเองที่แข็งตระหง่านออกมา เหยียดยิ้มและเลียริมฝีปากตัวเองอย่างกลัดมัน "ถ้างั้นช่วยฉันหน่อยเป็นไง" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ทำหูทวนลมเหมือนไม่ได้ยินพูดของโดฟลามิงโก้ที่ฉีกยิ้มกว้างมั่นใจว่าจะต้องได้อย่างที่ขอแน่ ยกท่อนเอ็นของตัวเองที่อ่อนตัวลงเช็ดกับผมสีทองของคนเจ็บ ถูไถกับศีรษะอีกฝ่ายราวกับผ้าขี้ริ้วใช้แล้วทิ้ง 

 

"เฮ้ย เฮ้ย ฉันไม่ใช่พรมเช็ดเท้าที่จะให้สัตว์เลื้อยคลานอย่างแกขยี้จนพอใจแล้วก็สะบัดตูดหนี" โดฟลามิงโก้ปัดเอ็นที่ก่อนหน้าอยู่ในปากให้พ้นตัวเสียงขุ่น นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าที่นานๆทีจะได้เห็นหลังแว่นสีสดตวัดขึ้นมองหน้าคนยืนคร่อมหัว ประกายวาบไปด้วยความไม่พอใจ "ถ้าแกไม่ทำอะไรกับฟลามิงโก้น้อยของฉัน รับรองได้เลย คร็อคโคไดล์ แกจะต้องเสียใจ" คำขู่หลุดจากคนสภาพเจียนตาย โดฟลามิงโก้ยันตัวขึ้นลุกยืนอย่างเอาเรื่อง ไม่คิดจะอยู่ต่ำกว่าอีกฝ่ายแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว กางเกงร่นไปอยู่ที่ข้อเท้า ร่างโงนเงนจะล้มเต็มแก่ถ้าไม่ใช่คร็อคโคไดล์ยื่นปลายตะขอไปเกี่ยวคอเสื้อได้ทัน 

 

"ระวังหน่อย" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหลือบมองปลายตะขอที่ทะลุเสื้อจนเป็นรู ตัวเองที่ค้างกลางอากาศเตรียมล้มหากไม่ได้ของมีคมเกี่ยวไว้ ก่อนเงยขึ้นจ้องตาคร็อคโคไดล์ รอยยิ้มเหยียดกว้างออกจนแก้มปริ วี่แววโมโหเมื่อครู่ปลิดปลิวละลายหายไปกับอากาศ "ที่แท้แกก็ห่วงเป็น"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ม่นคิ้ว ออกแรงกระชากตะขอทำให้คอเสื้ออีกฝ่ายขาด ปล่อยให้ร่างของคนเจ็บที่ทรงตัวไม่อยู่ล้มลงกับพื้นก้มจ้ำเบ้า 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ล้มลง ร่างกระแทกพื้น กระอักเลือดออกจากปาก ท่าทางไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ ร่างสีแทนใหญ่โตยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่งหอบ แขนปาดเลือดที่ติดคาง รอยยิ้มเขย่าประสาทหายวับไปจากหน้า คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรทำไง มันไม่มีทางตายแค่เรื่องพรรค์นี้ ที่มันดูแย่ก็เพราะหินไคโรเซกิ ไม่ใช่พิษบาดแผล และเขาก็ไม่อยากให้มันรู้ว่าห่วงจริงอย่างที่ถูกกล่าวหา 

 

ใครใช้ให้มันปากดีไม่เลิก

 

"แกรู้มั้ยว่าเซ็กซ์ช่วยลดอาการปวดท้อง" โดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟันบอกเสียงระรื่นขึ้นมา ยกแขนขึ้นปาดคราบเลือดที่มุมปาก เงยหน้าฉีกยิ้มกว้างอีกอย่างไม่รู้จักจำ มือเลื่อนลงชี้ที่แผลกระสุนตรงช่วงท้องของตัวเอง

 

"สำหรับผู้หญิงที่มีประจำเดือนล่ะก็ใช่" คร็อคโคไดล์บอกเสียงเรียบหน้าตาย คิ้วเลิกสูงราวกับจะถามว่ายังมีหน้ามาพูดเล่น?

 

"อ้อ เรอะ" โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะขึ้นมาเสียงแหบแห้ง "ที่เขาลือกันว่าแกเคยเป็นผู้หญิงเป็นเรื่องจริงสิท่าถึงได้รู้ดีนัก"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ม่นคิ้ว ปากมันไม่ชวนให้น่าสงสารสักนิด ชักคิดว่ามองมันเลือดออกจนตายก็ไม่เลว ตายทั้งๆที่ไอ้นั่นยังโด่เด่ไม่ได้รับการดูแล

 

"ถ้าไม่ตอบฉันจะถือว่าแกยอมรับ" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก เหงื่อบนน้ำผากมันเม็ดใหญ่จนน่ากลัว ไม่ว่าต่อให้รอยยิ้มมันเหยียดกว้างไม่รู้ร้อนขนาดไหน

 

"แกรู้จักฉันตั้งแต่เด็ก" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยตัดบทอย่างรำคาญ โดฟลามิงโก้ย่อมรู้ดีกว่าใครว่าเขาเป็นหรือไม่เป็นอะไร แทนที่มันจะหยุดพล่ามและอ้อนวอนให้เขาช่วยดูแผลมันสักหน่อย ไม่ก็ตามพวกแฟมิลี่โง่เง่าของมันมาจัดการต่อ กลับเอาแต่พูดจาไร้สาระ 

 

"แกอาจจะเป็นพวกนมลูกเกดก็ได้ พูดก็พูดเถอะ ฟุฟุ ตอนเด็กๆแกก็หน้าหวานยังกะเด็กผู้หญิง มิฮอว์คก็คิดแบบฉัน ไม่เชื่อแกลองไปถามมัน"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ส่งเสียงขึ้นจมูกดังเฮอะ "ฉันไม่คิดลดตัวไปเสวนากับตาเหยี่ยว"

 

"ฟุฟุ อิจฉาสิท่า คร็อคโคไดล์ ทั้งที่ควรเป็นฉัน.. ไม่ก็เป็นแก.. แต่กลับเป็นมิฮอว์คที่นำหน้าไปก่อน ใครจะคิดว่ามันกล้าท้าสู้กับผมแดง ..เกียรติยศชั่วนิรันดร์ ประวัติศาสตร์ ความโด่งดัง เหมาไปจนหมดเกลี้ยง" รอยยิ้มไม่จางไปจากแก้มสีแทนแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว แต่เสียงหัวเราะที่ตามมาเจือเสียดสีจนระคายหู "แล้วดูฉันกับแก เหลืออะไร มือตะขอโง่ๆกับกระสุนไคโรเซกิเฮงซวย"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ตอบ เพียงคีบซิการ์ที่ยุ่ยไม่เป็นชิ้นดีออกจากริมฝีปากและดีดทิ้งลงกับพื้น นัยน์ตาสีอำพันมองมวลยาสูบที่มอดดับลง แทนที่จะเป็นหน้าคนปากดี

 

"เฮ้ คร็อคโคไดล์.." โดฟลามิงโก้เรียก

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เงยกลับขึ้นมามอง เลิกคิ้วแทนคำถาม รอว่ารอบนี้โดฟลามิงโก้ยังจะปากดีอะไรอีก

 

"ฉันถือว่าเตือนแกไปแล้วนะ ฟุฟุฟุ ว่าใครไม่ก็ใครอาจโผล่มาก็ได้"

 

ทันทีที่โดฟลามิงโก้พูดจบ คร็อคโคไดล์ถึงรู้ว่ามันไม่ได้ปากเสียไปเรื่อย ..โดฟลามิงโก้ถ่วงเวลา และเขาก็หลงกลเข้าเต็มเปา

 

สวะเอ้ย

 

คร็อคโคไดล์กลายร่างเป็นทรายเว้นช่องว่างกลวงโบ๋ก่อนที่หมัดเคลือบฮาคิของแขกที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญจะถึงตัว ร่างทรายลอยฟุ้งหนีไปตั้งหลักเกือบ3เมตร ก่อนจะรวมเป็นร่างเผชิญหน้ากับเวอร์โก้ คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันแน่น

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่พวกมันใช้ฮาคิได้อย่างใจสั่ง ที่เขายอมเล่นกับไฟอย่างโดฟลามิงโก้มาตลอดก็เพราะคิดว่าพวกมันไม่มีทางทำอะไรได้ เขาเป็นโลเกีย แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ใช่อีกต่อไป

 

นี่ถ้าช้าไปกว่านั้นแค่วินาทีเดียว..

 

"เทรโบล"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ได้ยินเสียงของเวอร์โก้พูดในเสี้ยววินาทีที่เหลิงตัวว่ารอดแล้ว ก่อนที่ของเหลวเหนียวหนืดน่ารังเกียจจะพุ่งเข้าใส่ กระแทกให้ร่างหนาของจระเข้ทรายล้มลงกับพื้น

 

คร็อคโคไดล์พยายามจะลุกขึ้นแต่ของเหลวที่ว่านั่นเหนียวหนึบยึดร่างตนไว้กับพื้น ไม่พอเทรโบล ไอ้ตัวเมือกขี้มูกชั้นต่ำที่โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกว่าครอบครัว ก็เคลื่อนตัวหนึบหนับสกปรกมันมาทับร่างอีกต่อ คร็อคโคไดล์เหวี่ยงมือตะขอใส่ขัดขืน แต่กลับกลายเป็นติดอยู่ในร่างมูกเมือกของมันดึงไม่ออก

 

"อยู่เฉยๆไป" เทรโบลสั่ง น้ำเสียงโมโหจนท่าทีงี่เง่าแบบปกติลดลงไปกว่าครึ่ง เทรโบลเหวี่ยงไม้เท้าของมันฟาดเข้าที่หน้าคนข้างใต้

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ใช้ลิ้นดุนเหงือกที่เลือดออกในปากทันทีที่ไม้เท้าพ้นแก้ม

 

"พอแค่นั้นแหละ เทรโบล" โดฟลามิงโก้แค่นเสียงสั่งลูกน้องให้ได้ยิน คร็อคโคไดล์ขยับคอไม่ได้ ของเหลวจากกายเทรโบลย้อมทั่วร่างยึดตนกับพื้น หางตาเห็นแต่ว่าโดฟลามิงโก้ถอดเสื้อออก และเวอร์โก้หรือที่บางทีมันเรียกว่าโคราซันก็คุกเข่าตรงหน้ามัน

 

"แต่ว่าดอฟฟี่!!" เทรโบลประท้วง

 

"ไม่ใช่ฝีมือคร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้บอกทำเอาคนฟังที่ถูกตรึงกับพื้นในบทสนทนาถึงกลับแปลกใจ ไอ้นกเวรถือไพ่เหนือกว่าและจะพูดอะไรก็ได้ แก้แค้นอะไรก็ได้ แต่กลับบอกลูกน้องมันว่าไม่ใช่ฝีมือเขา 

 

จริงอยู่คงขโมยความดีความชอบจากศพที่รายล้อมอยู่เรื่องกระสุนไคโรเซกิไม่ได้ แต่สภาพโดฟลามิงโก้ตอนนี้เกิดจากเขาประมาณ80%ได้ หักลบกับรอยไหม้เล็กๆน้อยๆที่คร็อคโคไดล์ยืนดูอยู่ระยะหนึ่งก่อนจะเข้าไปช่วยมัน

 

"อาจไม่ใช่ทั้งหมด แต่ก็ฝีมือคร็อคโคไดล์" เวอร์โก้บอกอย่างคนรู้ดีว่าน่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง ชายหนุ่มวัยเดียวกับโดฟลามิงโก้มองหน้ามอมแมมของกัปตันและเพื่อนสนิทที่ยังเปื้อนคราบคาวหืนสีขาวขุ่นเกรอะกรัง ร่างสีแทนเปลือยเปล่าโดยมีเพียงชั้นในและกางเกงที่ร่นอยู่ปลายขากับผ้าขี้ริ้วที่ไม่อาจเรียกได้ว่าเสื้อผ้าอีกต่อไป แผ่นอกและหน้าท้องท้าสู้ตะวันที่สาดแสงช่วยขับแผลให้เด่นออกมา เลือดสีแดงอาบกล้ามท้อง หลังมือแดงเถือกเป็นรอยพื้นรองเท้า

 

เวอร์โก้ไม่สนใจว่าในห้องนอนดอฟฟี่จะทำอะไรหรือถูกใจคร็อคโคไดล์แค่ไหน ความสุขของดอฟฟี่นั้นถือเป็นขั้นเด็ดขาด แต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาทนเห็นคร็อคโคไดล์หยามราชาคนสำคัญด้วยสองตาได้

 

"มากกว่าที่คร็อคโคไดล์ควรทำ ดอฟฟี่" 

 

หมัดของเวอร์โก้กำแน่น น้ำเสียงฉายชัดว่าเรียกร้องให้คนเป็นนายเอ่ยคำบัญชาให้จัดการกับคนสามหาว ขณะโดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะร่วนเหมือนไม่เข้าใจ

 

"มันเล่นเลยเถิดไปหน่อย ฉันไม่เถียง" คนเจ็บบอกโบกมือไปมา ก่อนชี้ที่ท้องของตัวเอง เลือดยังคงไหลจากปากแผล "แต่นี่ต่างหากปัญหา"

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ถกกางเกงขึ้นปิดแก่นกายที่ยังโด่เด่ของตนขึ้น แล้วปล่อยให้เวอร์โก้ที่คุกเข่าสำรวจแผลตัวเอง

 

"หินไคโรเซกิ?" คนผมดำลูกน้องโฟลามิงโก้ถาม ขณะนายน้อยดอนฆีโฮเต้พยักหน้า

 

"โชคดีที่เป็นนายมาเจอ ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นฉันคงต้องนอนเดี้ยงไปอีกเป็นชั่วโมง และนั่นฟังไม่สนุกสักนิด"

 

"แต่จากที่ฉันเห็น ดูเหมือนนายกำลัง'สนุก'น่าดูกับ..." เวอร์โก้หยุดเว้นวรรคเล็กน้อย "ของเล่นตรงนั้น"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ได้ยินแบบนั้นก็พ่นลมหายใจพรวด สบถในลำคอ เสียงขึ้นจมูกดังเฮอะ

 

"หุบปาก.. ของเล่น" เทรโบลเอ่ยเย้ย เมือกเหนียวหนืดขยับขึ้นปิดริมฝีปากจระเข้ทราย ก่อนยื่นปลายไม้เท้าแตะเข้าที่แก้มขาวที่เป็นรอยไม้เท้าแดงเรื่อจากครู่ก่อน เรียกนัยน์ตาสีอำพันแวววาบแทบจะฆ่าคนได้กลับมา

 

"ฉันก็อยากพูดเล่นต่อล่ะนะ แต่ว่าถ้าเป็นไปได้.." นายน้อยแห่งดอนฆีโฮเต้สบตาลูกน้องคนสนิท "เวอร์โก้ ช่วยรีบเอามันออกไปให้ที"

 

"ตอนนี้?" เวอร์โก้ถามย้ำ คล้ายอยากประท้วง เรือของพวกเขาอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก ที่นั่นอุปกรณ์พร้อมกว่า เมื่อเทียบกับดินแดนรกร้างที่เต็มไปด้วยศพ 

 

"ฉันมีเรื่องต้องสะสางต่ออีกสักนิด" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก ผายมือไปทางคร็อคโคไดล์ 

 

"ดอฟฟี่ ฉันจะช่วยอะไรได้บ้าง?" เทรโบลเอ่ยเสียงเครือ น้ำตาไหล สูดขี้มูกตัวเองฟืดๆ ท่ามกลางสายตารังเกียจของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่อีกแค่นิดเดียวขี้มูกของเทรโบลจะตกลงบนหน้า

 

"อย่าปล่อยให้คร็อคโคไดล์รอดไปได้...แล้วเป็นกำลังใจให้ฉันก็พอ ฟุฟุฟุ" โดฟลามิงโก้สั่ง ริมฝีปากกระตุกขึ้นเมื่อเห็นลูกน้องห่วงใยขนาดนั้น

 

จากนั้นคร็อคโคไดล์ก็ได้ยินเสียงโดฟลามิงโก้กัดฟัน ได้ยินเสียงครางเจ็บ ได้ยินเสียงเนื้อซวบซาบ ล้วงสดๆเข้าไปในแผลเพื่อจะแซะไอ้กระสุนนั่นออกมา คร็อคโคไดล์ได้แต่มองเทรโบลที่หลับตาปี๋ ปากพึมพำ ดอฟฟี่ ดอฟฟี่ เสียงสั่นเครือ ทั้งที่เขาอยากเห็นว่าโดฟลามิงโก้เป็นยังไงบ้างใจจะขาด ยิ่งเสียงมันครางเจ็บดังลอดไรฟันที่กัดกรอด คร็อคโคไดล์ก็ยิ่งใจเสีย

 

_ถ้ามันเป็นอะไรมากกว่าที่เขาคิด.. แล้วเขายิ่งทำให้มันแย่ลง.._

 

แต่แล้วเสียงหายใจของโดฟลามิงโก้ก็ช้าลงเป็นจังหวะ เสียงครางหยุดลง มันปลอดภัย คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่อาจโกหกตัวเองได้ว่าโล่งอก ทั้งที่น่าจะรู้ว่าแผลแค่นั้นคงไม่สะทกสะท้านอะไรนกหนังเหนียวแบบมัน

 

ไกลหัวใจไปหลายขุม

 

ไม่ทันขาดคำ โดฟลามิงโก้ย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ จนอยู่ในระยะสายตาของคนที่โดนเมือกมูกตรึงไว้กับพื้น สีหน้าโดฟลามิงโก้เหมือนคนละคนกับเมื่อครู่ก่อน ไม่มีร่องรอยเจ็บปวดบนใบหน้า แว่นก็กลับไปอยู่ที่มันควรอยู่ เอียงเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ยังไม่พัง แม้แต่แผลที่ท้องก็ถูกด้ายเย็บเข้าด้วยกันจนสนิทไม่เห็นรอยแผลเป็นหลักฐาน

 

และที่สำคัญไอ้หนูมันยังตั้งโด่เด่ชูชันจากกางเกงไม่หงอยลงไป โชว์ลูกน้องและเขาราวกับพวกโรคจิต

 

"เทรโบล" โดฟลามิงโก้สั่งด้วยการแตะที่ริมฝีปากตัวเอง ก่อนเมือกเหนียวๆที่อยู่บนริมฝีปากคร็อคโคไดล์จะเคลื่อนออก 

 

"แกคิดจะทำอะไร.." คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงทุ้มต่ำสั่นพร่าในลำคอทันที่ที่ปากเป็นอิสระ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ไอ้หนูยังตั้งโด่เด่ใต้ร่มผ้า

 

"ลองเดาดูหน่อยมั้ยล่ะ" รอยยิ้มเริงร่าปนขำฉาบลงบนหน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้ ก่อนควักไอ้จ้อนออกมา พร้อมโบกมือให้เทรโบลถอยออกไป 

 

"อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด" คร็อคโคไดล์ขู่ฟ่อขณะที่ร่างเหนียวหนืดของเทรโบลค่อยๆเขยื้อนออก ไปยืนข้างเวอร์โก้ ทิ้งไว้เพียงมูกเมือกที่รั้งแขนและขาจระเข้ทรายไว้กับพื้น

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ ฉันบอกแล้วแกจะต้องเสียใจที่ทำอย่างกะฉันเป็นพรมเช็ดเท้า" 

 

สิ้นคำพูดโดฟลามิงโก้ ของเหลวสีเหลืองก็พวยพุ่งจากไอ้หนูที่กึ่งตื่นกึ่งหลับ ชโลมร่างของของคนบนพื้นจนโชก

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เบือนหน้าหนีเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเล็งปัสสาวะมาที่ใบหน้า ตาหลับแน่น ปากเม้มแน่น แต่จมูกไม่อาจกลั้นกลิ่นหืนที่แทรกเข้ามา  ส่วนหนึ่งสำลักลงคอ

 

เวอร์โก้กับเทรโบลมองอย่างพอใจไปเปราะหนึ่ง ภาพคร็อคโคไดล์ที่ไร้ทางสู้เป็นอะไรที่หอมหวานสำหรับสมาชิกแฟมิลี่ ที่ต้องทนความจองหองหยิ่งยโสเหนือใครเกินยามดอฟฟี่เชิญมากกก่าย

 

"ฟู่~ หวังว่าแกจะชอบที่ฉันล้างตัวให้ เพราะฉันไม่เคยฉี่แล้วรู้สึกโล่งขนาดนี้มาก่อน ฟุฟุ จะเป็นยังไงนะ ถ้าฉันบังคับให้แกดื่มมันลงไปด้วย" โดฟลามิงโก้สะบัดแก่นกายสลัดคราบน้ำที่เกาะอยู่บนปลายอวัยวะเพศ "แค่ฟังก็น่าสนุกแล้วหรือไม่จริง?"

 

"ฉันจะฆ่าแก" คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันกรอด หันหน้ากลับมาพร้อมกับนัยน์ตาสีอำพันเดือดดาล ผมสีดำที่มักเสยเรียบแปล้พอเปียกก็มีปอยที่ดื้อดึงตกลงมาปิดใบหน้า ซุกไซร้คลอเคลียแก้ม

 

"งั้นแกก็ควรทำตอนที่ยังมีโอกาส คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้บอกขณะเก็บแก่นกายกลับเข้ากางเกง "มาพูดตอนนี้ไม่คิดว่าน่าขันไปหน่อยหรือไง แกจะฆ่าฉันได้ยังไง"

 

"พอใจแล้วก็ไสหัวไปให้พ้น ไอ้นกไม่รู้จักบุญคุณ"

 

"ฟุฟุ ฉันนี่นะ จะพอใจกับเรื่องแค่นี้? ฉันล่ะรู้สึกเจ็บจิ๊ดที่แกทำเหมือนไม่รู้จักกันซะขนาดนี้"

 

"บอกให้คนของแกปล่อยฉันไป" คร็อคโคไดล์สั่ง

 

"อะไรกัน คร็อคโคไดล์ ปาร์ตี้เพิ่งเริ่มเท่านั้นเอง ฟุฟุ~" 

 

นายน้อยแห่งดอนฆีโฮเต้เช็ดมือกับขากางเกง ย่างเท้าเข้าหาเวอร์โก้ที่หน้านิ่ง ก่อนโน้มลงใช้ฟันกัดกระสุนไคโรเซกิที่ยังอยู่บนมือของลูกน้องคนสนิทขึ้นมาคาบ ริมฝีปากแห้งแตกระแหงของคนเป็นนายแตะฝ่ามือของคนเป็นบ่าว

 

"อย่าเล่นมากไป ดอฟฟี่" เวอร์โก้เตือน ยื่นมือออกไป กดนิ้วโป้งลงบนริมฝีปากของคนที่คาบกระสุนเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เพียงเหยียดยิ้มกว้างเป็นคำตอบ เมื่อปากไม่ว่างจะตอบกลับ ก็ทำเพียงยืดตัวขึ้น ปล่อยให้มือของเวอร์โก้ตกลงจากริมฝีปาก แล้วยักไหล่ไหว

 

คร็อคโคไดล์มองท่าทีใกล้ชิดนั่นของทั้งคู่ พร้อมกับความรู้สึกประหลาดไม่ชอบใจที่ตีรื้นขึ้นมา

 

ความขุ่นเคืองประกอบกับเมือกมูกถูกฉี่ชะล้างจางไปบ้าง ทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์สะบัดแขนขาออกมาจากพันธนาการของเทรโบลได้ในที่สุด จระเข้ทรายลุกขึ้นคุกเข่า เหยียดตัวขึ้นยืน เสยผมเปียกชื้นขึ้นให้เข้าทรง ขมวดคิ้วกับกลิ่นหืนของสิ่งที่ท่วมร่าง เท้าขยับพร้อมจะเดินหนีไปจากเรื่องบ้าๆนี้

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หันตัวกลับมาจับจ้องยังเชลยผู้มีพระคุณที่เป็นอิสระทันควัน ร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ยังคงเปียกโชก ถ้าเป็นไปได้เขาก็ไม่อยากเล่นของสกปรก มันคงน่าดูกว่าถ้าใบหน้าขาวเนียนนั่นเปรอะเปื้อนคราบกามแทนฉี่ แต่จะพูดอะไรได้ แค่น้ำกามคงไม่ากพอจะช่วยให้เขาทำแบบนี้กับอีกฝ่ายได้

 

คนกินผลด้ายขยับนิ้วและรั้งร่างจระเข้ทรายตรึงไว้กับที่ก่อนจะได้ก้าวขา แล้วบังคับให้หันกลับมาเผชิญหน้า

 

"ฉันช่วยชีวิตแก" คร็อคโคไดล์ทวงบุญคุณเสียงขุ่นกร้าว คิ้วทั้งสองข้างขมวดกันจนม่นยู่ยี่ แขนสั่น เสียงของทรายเสียดสีกันดังแซ่ดๆพยายามจะกลายร่างแต่เปล่าประโยชน์ กายหยาบพยายามขืนรั้งพลังด้ายของคนเด็กกว่าด้วยพละกำลัง หมายจะสะบัดให้หลุดจากพันธนาการล่องหน แต่แค่นิ้วเดียวก็ยังขยับไม่ได้

 

"แต่ที่ฉันเห็นแกทำกับดอฟฟี่ มันไม่ใช่" เทรโบลประท้วงเสียงขุ่นแทนนายน้อยที่ปากไม่ว่าง

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ทำหูทวนลม นัยน์ตาสีอำพันไม่ละสายตาออกจากดวงหน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้ ทุกย่างก้าวที่ประชั้นชิดเข้ามาของปีศาจสวรรค์ บังคับให้คร็อคโคไดล์ต้องเชิดหน้าขึ้น เพื่อที่จะสบกับเลนส์แว่นสีชมพูสด ความต่างของส่วนสูงกลายเป็นทุกอย่าง แสดงสถานะเหยื่อกับผู้ล่า เงาของโดฟลามิงโก้ทาบทับทั้งร่างของคร็อคโคไดล์ ดวงตะวันส่องแสงเหนือหัว ร้อนฉ่า แต่เสื้อผ้าที่ชุ่มน้ำไม่มีทีท่าจะแห้งในเร็ววัน

 

"ฉันควรปล่อยให้แกตายไปตั้งแต่ตอน 6 ขวบ" คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟัน เดือดดาล นัยน์ตาสีอำพันประกายกร้าว "ไอ้เด็กผี"

 

คำพูดไม่น่าฟัง.. น่าลงโทษให้เข็ดขยาด..

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เอื้อมมือสีแทนออกไปขยุ้มเรือนผมสีดำกระชากลง ขืนให้กรามของคร็อคโคไดล์เชิดขึ้นกว่าเดิม กลิ่นคาวของฉี่ยังเจือจางในอากาศ ผมของจระเข้ทรายโชกชุ่มไม่ต่างกับเสื้อคลุมตัวใหญ่โตบนบ่า เสื้อเชิ้ตใต้กั๊กสีส้มเปียกแนบร่างกำยำ

 

ไม่มีอะไรทั้งนั้นที่ทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้รังเกียจคร็อคโคไดล์ได้ คนกินผลด้ายโน้มตัวลงจนปลายจมูกแตะกัน กระสุนไคโรเซกิที่คาบอยู่ห่างจากริมฝีปากคร็อคโคไดล์เพียงไม่กี่มิล 

 

"อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด" นัยน์ตาสีอำพันแวววาบ

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม นัยน์ตาของคร็อคโคได์ชวนให้มองไม่เลิก ไฟในนั้น เขาล่ะอยากจะขอควักสักข้างใส่โหลดอง มันรู้ว่าเขาจะทำอะไร และรู้ว่าไม่มีคำพูดอะไรจะเปลี่ยนใจได้  แต่ก็ยังพ่นคำขู่ไร้สาระราวกับเป็นการยั่วให้เขายิ่งคึกคัก

 

"แกตายแน่ โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์โมโห ทั้งไอ้นกระยำตรงหน้าที่น่าจะปล่อยให้ถูกเผาทั้งเป็น ทั้งตัวเองที่ช่วยมันเอาไว้ เพียงเพื่อจะ.. ถูกมันเนรคุณ

 

จระเข้ทรายไม่เถียงว่าเล่นกับมันเกินเหตุไปหน่อย สะใจที่เห็นมันแดดิ้น หมดทางสู้ ออดอ้อน และอ้อนวอน แต่เขาไม่ใช่คนเริ่ม ไม่ใช่คนที่ล้วงไอ้จ้อนออกมาอย่างหน้าไม่อาย และยั่วเย้าราวกับต้องการให้รังแก 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์คงยอมว่าง่าย ให้โดฟลามิงโก้เอาคืน จะได้หายกันไปแล้ว ถ้าไม่ใช่ต้องอับอายลูกน้องของมันตรงนั้นด้วย ในรโหฐาน โดฟลามิงโก้จะเล่นแผลงแค่ไหน เหยียบย่ำเกียรติเขาเท่าไหร่ก็ได้ แต่ต้องไม่ใช่ต่อหน้าคนอื่น คร็อคโคไดล์มี _ศักดิ์ศรี_ ที่สำคัญกว่า _ความเงี่ยน_ ของโดฟลามิงโก้

 

"ฉันจะเฉือนไอ้นั่นของแกออกมาขยี้ เผาจนไหม้เกรียม แล้วยัดใส่ปากแก ก่อนตัดหัวเน่าๆของแกส่งกลับไปให้ถึงหน้าบ้าน"

 

หากหัวเราะได้โดยกระสุนที่คาบอยู่ในปากจะไม่หล่นหรือเผลอเข้าท้องตัวเอง โดฟลามิงโก้คงขำลั่น คำขู่ของคร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ได้เดือดดาลเหมือนเก่า ฟังแค่แวบเดียวก็รู้ว่าแค่เล่นบทดื้อรั้นให้กำราบ ไม่ยอมเสียมาดต่อหน้าคนของเขา

 

แต่มันก็รู้ดีว่าตอนนี้ใครกันแน่ที่พ่ายแพ้หมดรูป ที่ยังดื้อดึงก็น่ารักไม่หยอก

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ถูจมูกตัวเองกับปลายจมูกของคร็อคโคไดล์หยอกเล่น ก่อนจะเอี้ยวคอ มือที่จับกรามคร็อคโคไดล์อยู่บีบแน่นให้ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายเผยอขึ้น บดริมฝีปากตัวเองแนบชิด ดุนลิ้นพร้อมกับกระสุนไคโรเซกิเข้าไปในโพลงปากของอีกฝ่าย

 

"อื้อออออ"

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ขืนสู้ พยายามดุนลิ้นตอดตวัดให้กระสุนไคโรเซกิกลับคืนไปอยู่ในปากโดฟลามิงโก้ ด้ายที่ขืนรั้งตัวหายไปแล้ว มือที่กำลังบีบกรามอยู่ก็ไร้เรี่ยวแรง แต่คร็อคโคไดล์เองก็ไม่เหลือพลังจะขัดขืนเช่นกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างถูกกระสุนไคโรเซกิในปากดูดพลังไป 

 

น่าแปลกที่โดฟลามิงโก้ยังจูบได้ดุดันและแข็งกร้าวได้ขนาดนั้น ลิ้นสากกระดกดุนกระสุนไคโรเซกิเข้าไปจนคาอยู่โคนลิ้นคร็อคโคไดล์ 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ถอนจูบออก ในจังหวะที่เกือบบังคับให้กระสุนไคโรเซกิเลื่อนลงไปในลำคอของอีกฝ่ายได้

 

นัยน์ตาสีทองของคร็อคโคไดล์เบิกกว้าง ฉายแววประหลาดใจปนเปกับความผิดหวังที่วูบแทงเข้ามา มือขวากำแน่นจนเส้นเลือดปูดโปน แต่แทนที่จะคายกระสุนออกมาเมื่อสบโอกาส จระเข้ทรายกลับนิ่งงัน

 

โดฟลามิงโก้ยกยิ้มมุมปาก ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ ริมฝีปากเฉียดใบหู ลมหายใจร้อนตกกระทบบนลำคอของคนเตี้ยกว่า

 

"ฉันจะไม่บอกใคร ว่าแกกลืนมันเอง" น้ำเสียงแหบพร่าเจ้าเสน่ห์ของโดฟลามิงโก้กระซิบเสียงเบาแบบที่ไม่มีใครได้ยินอีก ไม่แม้แต่เวอร์โก้ มือสีแทนยกขึ้นแนบกับลำคอของคร็อคโคไดล์ ภายนอกอาจเหมือนกำลังบังคับขืนให้กลืนกระสุนลงไป แต่แท้จริงแค่แนบมือไว้เฉยๆ

 

"กลืนซะ คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยเสียงกระเส่า "เป็นจระเข้ของฉันสักวันน่า จะแย่สักแค่ไหนเชียว หืม" น้ำเสียงที่เป็นคำสั่งในทีแรก เปลี่ยนเป็นเง้างอดเว้าวอน เหมือนเสียงที่มันใช้เวลาอยู่บนเตียงกันแค่สองคน มือสีแทนอีกข้างโอบหลังของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่พร้อมจะทรุดลงกับพื้น ดึงกระชับให้ร่างที่ไม่มีแรงขัดขืนเข้ามาใกล้   _"ฉันคิดถึงแก และฉันก็รู้ว่าแกคิดถึงฉัน"_

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หลับตาลง กระสุนไคโรเซกิยังอยู่ในปาก ฝ่ามืออุ่นร้อนของโดฟลามิงโก้ยังนาบอยู่ที่ลำคอ ทีท่าเหมือนบังคับให้กลืนแต่เปล่า มันเล่นละครอีกบทให้ลูกน้องดู ขณะกระซิบเสียงพร่าราวอินคิวบัสหลอกล่อให้เขายอม

 

"แล้วฉันจะทำให้แกขึ้นสวรรค์ชั้นเจ็ด เหมือนทุกครั้งที่แกเรียกฉันว่า..  _นายท่าน_ เป็นไง" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หยุดหายใจไปจังหวะหนึ่งกับคำยั่วยวน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันแวววาบราวกับนึกเถียงว่าไม่เคยเรียกอีกฝ่ายเช่นนั้น และไม่มีวัน

 

"กลืนสิ คร็อคโคไดล์ อย่าทำให้ฉันผิดหวัง" โดฟลามิงโก้กระซิบบัญชา ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนริมฝีปากเกือบสัมผัสกันอีก "ฉันรับรองว่าจะปรนเปรอแกราวกับราชา ไม่ใช่พรมเช็ดเท้าเหมือนที่แกทำกับฉัน"

 

มนุษย์ทรายหายใจหอบ ทั่วร่างเขาที่ชุ่มไปด้วยฉี่ของโดฟลามิงโก้ นกประเภทไหนที่ฉี่จองของของตัวเอง คงมีนกเสียสติแบบมันเพียงคนเดียว แค่เปียกจนต้านทานพลังของผลด้ายไม่ไหว ก็รู้สึกบัดซบพออยู่แล้ว บวกกับหินไคโรเซกิในปากยิ่งทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์อยากจบประสบการณ์เฮงซวยนี่ให้เร็วที่สุด และจะพูดอะไรได้นอกจาก เรือของไอ้นกบ้าที่มีอ่างน้ำขนาดใหญ่ให้ชะล้างตัว มันดูเย้ายวนใจมากกว่าถูกซ้อมจนแดดิ้น ต้องเดินเป็นไมล์ๆท่ามกลางแดดเปรี้ยงๆและโชกไปด้วยฉี่ของโดฟลามิงโก้กับเมือกมูกของเทรโบล

 

_"ขอให้จริง"_ คร็อคโคไดล์เหยียดเสียงพร่าออกจากริมฝีปาก หลับตาลงและถอนหายใจยาว ก่อนฝ่ามือสีแทนที่แนบกับลำคอจะรู้สึกถึงกระสุนที่เลื่อนผ่านลำคอไป ลูกกระเดือกของคร็อคโคไดล์กระเพื่อมใต้ฝ่ามือของโดฟลามิงโก้ ก่อนนัยน์ตาสีอำพันจะลืมขึ้น ฉายแววหงุดหงิด ที่ตัวเองดันรับคำสั่งจากอีกฝ่าย

 

"เด็กดี" 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หยียดยิ้มกว้างชมเปราะทั้งที่อีกฝ่ายแก่กว่า ตาสีฟ้าเป็นประกายวาบพึงพอใจ แม้แต่เลนส์แว่นสีสดก็ปิดบังไม่อยู่

 

"สักวันฉันจะฆ่าแก" คร็อคโคไดล์ให้คำมั่นเสียงดังฟังชัด ทว่าหมดรูป มือยกขี้นจับแขนของโดฟลามิงโก้เกาะก่าย เพราะทันทีที่กระสุนไคโรเซกิตกถึงท้องของตัวเอง เข่าก็แทบพับลงกับพื้น ร่างกายราวกับปีกเทียนไขของอิคารัสที่บินเฉียดใกล้ดวงตะวันมากเกินไป --ละลาย ไม่อาจคงสภาพ เซซบคนที่ปากบอกว่าจะฆ่า

 

โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะลั่นเสียงดัง ไม่สนลูกน้องสองคนที่ขมวดคิ้วสงสัย เอื้อมมืออุ้มคร็อคโคไดล์ขึ้นจากพื้นด้วยท่าอุ้มเจ้าสาว ไม่รังเกียจร่างที่ชุ่มไปด้วยของสกปรก

 

"สักวันฉันอาจจะยอมให้แกทำ ฟุฟุ แต่ฉันว่านะ คร็อคโคไดล์ แกขาดฉันไปไม่ได้หรอก ถ้าฉันพูดผิดก็เถียงออกมา" 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ขบกรามและกัดฟันแน่นเป็นคำตอบ

 

"ฉันก็ว่างั้นแหละ ฟุฟุฟุฟุ~"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> จบ.. หรือไปต่อกันบนเรือดี?


End file.
